


Spicing Things Up

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Name Calling, Objectification, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, arm-binder, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handcuffs have been a part of Dean and Cas' sex life for a long time, but Cas wants to incorporate some more restrictive bondage and Dean is more than willing to give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicing Things Up

“We can stop at any time if you get uncomfortable or if something feels wrong.” Castiel spoke softly as Dean stared at the collection of new toys laid out on the bed. He loved seeing Dean tied up with scarves and handcuffs but Castiel had wanted to take it further for months. “I’m confident you’ll enjoy them.”

He watched Dean touch the arm-binder, glance at the spreader bar and swallow at the sight of the ring gag.

If there was one thing that could be said about his boyfriend it was that Dean looked beautiful in bondage and even more so after a thorough fucking.

“Alright.” Dean nodded, “Sure why not? How do you want me for it?”

Castiel stifled a moan as his cock hardened at the realization he was going to get to use all of them on Dean. “Strip down and bend over the side of the bed so I can see the pretty ass of yours.”

While Dean stripped he picked up the arm-binder, lightly touching it and feeling his pulse quicken with excitement. Slowly Dean’s clothes ended up tossed aside and tan, freckled skin was offered up to his view.

“You’re so beautiful.” Castiel breathed as Dean silently draped over the side of the bed. He placed the arm-binder down and picked up the spreader bar, kneeled down on the ground and carefully set about securing it so Dean’s legs were spread wide open, unable to close.

Castiel checked that it was carefully in place and that Dean couldn’t close his legs before getting back up to his feet. “Could you have spread ‘em any wider?” Dean joked as he glanced back and Castiel returned it with an amused grin.

“Of course but for the sake of trying something new I figured this was a good length.” He checked the arm-binder over, imagined Dean covered in black latex with his arms also bound and forced his mind away from the truly arousing image. “Later.” He muttered to himself, “Arms back, Dean.”

It took a little more care, constantly checking that Dean’s arms were in a good position, before he had both of Dean’s arms securely bound and the arm-binder tightened.

“That ok?” he checked running his fingers along the laces and admiring the flex of Dean’s back. Dean’s murmured  _yes_  had him nodding and picking up the ring gag along with the extra length to it. “Open up, gorgeous.”

Dean turned his head and once Castiel had it pressed inside, Dean’s mouth held open, he tied part of it to Dean’s wrists and left the rest waiting.

“Perfect.”

The first lube slick finger sunk inside with little resistance and on the second Dean groaned at the stretch. He was quick and sure, pressing inside and stretching Dean open, until Dean’s hole was loose and ready.

Castiel didn’t waste time while stripping. His clothes ended up in a heap with Dean’s and his hand moved down to his cock, jerking himself a few times to full hardness, before he moved forward. “If this works out I want to try adding more things in the bedroom.”

Gripping his cock he guided himself inside, moaning his appreciation that the tightness and heat. His lips parted as Dean’s ass gripped him and he pushed forward until he was buried balls deep.

The first few thrusts were slow and measured, letting Dean adjust once more to having his cock buried inside, until Castiel was satisfied with the pleasured sounds escaping Dean. His fingers curled around the extra lengths attached to Dean’s gag and pulled it back while his hips started to work forward at a fast, vicious pace.

Dean’s soft moans almost immediately changed in pitch and desperation. He yanked back so Dean’s body bowed beautifully for him and he pounded into Dean viciously from behind. “Fuck.” Castiel groaned, “You’re so good at taking my cock, Dean.” His voice was rough.

The ring gag prevented Dean from doing much more then moan and whine his appreciation but Castiel never heard Dean try to say stop or give any indication he was uncomfortable. If anything Dean was trying to push back into him, hole gripping Castiel’s cock, but he had Dean bound up too much.

Instead Dean could do little more than lay there draped over the bed and taking it fast and hard. “ _Ohhh Cassss ohhhh_!”

Each forward snap of his hips had the mattress creaking and his balls slapped against Dean’s ass. “So good.” Castiel grunted pulling back on Dean’s gag and digging his fingers harshly into the flesh of Dean’s hip as he relished the pleasure building inside of him. “Dean…ohhh you feel great. Look so perfect.”

He wanted to leave Dean tied up and open for him to use whenever he wanted but it wasn’t viable and the realization was mildly disappointing. In front of him Dean jerked and gasped when he changed his angle to nail Dean’s prostate.

“Going to come on my cock? Come with me fucking your ass?” Castiel shifted his hold down on the gag to grip Dean’s bound arms and drove forward harder. “I’m close, Dean. So fucking close I could have come just looking at you tied up and waiting for me.”

The slapping of skin against skin got louder along with his own grunts and Dean’s increasingly desperate moaning.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Castiel managed. He was right there on the edge of his orgasm, “Enjoy having your slutty hole fucked open? All tied up and bent over for me?”

In response something resembling a wail escaped Dean, his whole body tensing and his hole clamping down, as he came. Castiel fucked forward once, twice and on the third time he slammed deep coming with a groan of pleasure.

His hips slowly rolled forward as he chased his orgasm and the flex of Dean around his softening cock. Castiel reluctantly pulled out but instead of immediately freeing Dean he admired the way his come started to run out of Dean’s gaping hole.

It trailed down as Dean’s hole clenched around nothing. He glanced around and picked up his phone to take several pictures.

After placing the phone down Castiel removed the gag and then the spreader bar. His fingers hesitated over the arm-binder wanting to keep Dean tied up a little longer so he could play with his boyfriend’s sloppy hole until he was hard again.

“Verdict?” he asked roughly still fingering the laces.

“We have to do that again. Fuck. That was so hot, Cas.” Dean glanced back at him with a fading flush to his cheeks and bright eyes. “That was…yeah we have to do that again.”

Castiel grinned filthily at him, “Don’t worry I’m more than interested in repeating that.” His mind was already flying over all the possibilities that awaited them in the future. Castiel left the arm-binder on and after a bit maneuvered Dean onto his back in the middle of the bed. “Let me know if I need to roll you onto your belly.”

At Dean’s nod he glanced over to where he kept their other toys. There were so many possibilities and he was looking forward to hearing Dean screaming his name the rest of the night.

 


End file.
